


Their Love Will Never Die

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, again I did things differently, romanogers week, someone else's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: You’ve just started your love affair with art where you soon discover a love story that continues throughout the years. The world will know that it’s always been Steve and Natasha.





	Their Love Will Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5 September 21st ~ “the world moves on, but we’re forever” Could be fluffy, could be angsty. Or perhaps this could have a post-infinity war feeling to it. One thing is for sure, Nat and Steve will be together for always.
> 
> Again, I'm late and I wrote this kinda different.

The first time you see it, it was the summer of 2012 and you were in New York. There’s always graffiti littered on the buildings. You had to take pictures for a project so you started looking for something that would catch your eyes. You stumble on another heart out of the twenty thousand you’ve already seen, and roll your eyes. But before you leave, you see a symbol: a spider with a star, and next to it were the words “Steve + Natasha”. Even though you weren’t going to put it in your project, you still take a picture of it.  
  
The next time you see it is the Fall of 2013, you don’t think much of it. You were at the Redwood National Park. Every now and then you could see little carvings on the trees. Nothing too weird, it’s just something people did to prove they were here. 

Especially couples. 

They always drew hearts and put their names in it. Most of them were probably broken up by now. This one though, this was different. Inside the heart was “Steve + Natasha”, but next to the heart was a symbol of a spider with a star in the center. You take a picture of it with your camera without much thought.   
  
It’s spring of 2014 when you spot the symbol again. This time it was on the sidewalk of New Jersey, drawn with white chalk: “Steve + Natasha”. The marks were clear. That meant they must be near. You quickly take a picture and start looking around for these two people whom you’ve never met. You don’t even know what to look for, but you still run around, hoping for a sign.   
Your search turns up empty. The only thing you hear is the distant sound of a helicopter taking off.   
  
It isn’t until winter of 2015 when you see it again. Why you thought it would be a good idea to visit Russia in the dead of winter, was a mystery. Something about this place just drew you to it… There, you stand up in the mountains with snow falling around you.It’s freezing.   
You really ought to get back to camp. You start to turn back and that’s when you see it.   
A snowman. Strange. You didn’t notice it before so you walk closer to inspect it.   
There’s a scarf on it with red and blue stripes. At the very end— that’s where you spot it. The spider with a star.   
As expected, there was the heart with “Steve + Natasha” next to it. You hear your name being called by some friends, so you quickly snap a picture and run back to camp.   
  
Spring of 2016, you find yourself in South Africa. Your group is looking through a cave for drawings and hieroglyphics left behind by early settlers. Unfortunately, there is nothing there. However, you have decided to explore deeper into the cave, but end up at a dead end. There were no drawings to be found, but there sure was a lot of clay pots and baskets around. Painted on one of those pots was that familiar symbol again. You snap a picture and quickly call out to the group to show them what you’ve discovered.   
  
After the trip to Africa, you see the symbol everywhere you go. Not that you didn’t before, but now it was more frequent. It’s almost as if Steve and Natasha wanted you to find them. Either that or you became more hyper aware to the spider with a star. However, when it became summer of 2019, they disappeared. There was no sign of the symbol or the heart anywhere. Only the ones you found before.   
You can’t help but wonder what happened. Did they have a falling out? You were really rooting for them.   
  
Ten years pass and you are now a successful artist. You owe it all to Steve and Natasha. After you published their proof of their love to the world, people became obsessed. They all wanted to know who they were and what happened to them. People even submitted thoughts on who they think they could be. Everyone begins to search for more symbols, but there were no more, you would know. You’ve traveled through the ends of the earth to try and find them.   
  
Another ten years pass by and that’s when you see him. You’re not sure how you know, but you do. You approach the young red headed boy with bright blue eyes. He introduces himself as James Rogers. This is how you finally learn who the people behind the symbol are.   
The soldier and the spy. The two heroes who gave up their life so that humanity could continue on.   
  
They may no longer be with us, but one thing's for sure: their love continues to live on.


End file.
